fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Fumiko
Fumiko Hoshizora (星子文子 Hoshizora Fumiko) is the main protagonist of Smile Pretty Cure Rematch. She is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy (バッドエンドハッピー Baddo Enddo Happi) Fumiko's alter-ego is Cure Meri (キュアメリ Kyua Meri). Her catchphrase is: Ugh, Don't keep me waiting I don't have all day! '(ああ、待っていないでください。私は終日持っていません！Ā, matte inaide kudasai. Watashi wa hinemosu motte imasen!) and has a habit of saying: '''Idiot! '(馬鹿！''Baka!) when somebody corrects her. Appearance Fumiko has pink hair tied similar to Sailor Moon's hair but shorter secured by bells with light pink ribbons. She has pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists a pink shirt with a black bra strap with a two sleeves cut at the side, she also wears a black and pink skirt with grey tights, and pink ballerina flats. As Cure Meri her hair turns dark pink and is tied into curlier twin tails. She wears a skintight black suit with pink diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears a pink frilly skirt, and there is a frilly pink cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Smile Jewelry. She has pink armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to a pink jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Type A: Fumiko's “tsun” state is their default personality. They tend to verbally and physically abuse their object of desire, get embarrassed when complimented, and use “baka” as every other word, the "tsun" state was used from Ep 1-Ep 4. Type B: Fumiko's “dere” state is their default personality. They have a friendly public face and are usually generous. Their “tsun” state appears when their love interests does something to upset them (usually something perverted) this is used from Ep 4-present. History Becoming Cure Meri It started when Hino-chan decided to declare the Niigata Private Academy School Dance, Shiina asked her classmates what theme for the dance Ryoka-chan said a snow theme, until Naoko-chan snarled and laugh and said a princess theme, then Tokiko-chan said a the same thing that Naoko-chan said in a lying way, until Fumiko said a pink, red, yellow, green, and blue theme since Fumiko's group the Rainbow 5 resembles these colors, The 4 girls agree, and the Rainbow 5 high fived each other. After school, Fumiko was making the design until five shooting stars, exploded in the Rainbow 5's homes, The pink shooting star exploded into the Hoshizora Household, Fumiko gets passed out by the pink star, She is in a starry dimension, with her past self Bad End Happy,then she tells her she needs to forgive Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy for your Fumiko's past actions, she was given the Smile Palette, and Candy a bear-like fairy comes to Fumiko and says that she's the reincarnation of Bad End Happy, and she becomes Cure Meri! Relationships * [[Hino Shiina|'Hino Shiina]]' - '''Shiina and Fumiko have been great friends since babies, However Shiina is jealous of Fumiko's popularity, But Fumiko was happy when Shiina found she's the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, Now Fumiko and Shiina are good friends. * [[Candy|'Candy']]' '- Candy and Fumiko have the same bond as Miyuki with Candy. Cure Meri '"The grace of a young woman, Cure Meri!"' /若い女性の恵み、メアリーキュア！ "Wakai josei no megumi,Kyua Meri!" '''Cure Meri' (キュアメリ Kyua Meri) is Fumiko's alter-ego, She controls the power of Holy Light and transforms with the phrase "Smile! Pretty Cure, Let's Dance!". her main attack is Pezzottaite Swirl. Attacks * [[Pezzottaite Swirl|'Pezzottaite Swirl']] (ペゾッタイトスワール Pezottaito Suwāru) - Is her first attack she'll need the Pezzottaite Gem to perform this attack, used in Episode One. Bad End Happy Bad End Meri is Fumiko's past self and the legendary warrior Cure Meri's dark counterpart. Etymology Hoshizora '(星空): Hoshi (星) translates to "star" while Zora (空) translates to "sky" making it "starry sky" therefore alluding Cure Meri's power of Holy Light '''Fumiko '(文子): Fumi (フミ) translates to "sentence" while Ko (コ) means child, altogether it means "sentence child" Now, Hoshizora Fumiko means "starry sky sentence child". Cure Meri means to spread joy to others and make people happy Songs Fumiko's voice actress, '''Uchida Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Han Megami, who voices Hino Shiina, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kise Naoko, Mizuki Nana, who voices Midorikawa Tokiko, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Aoki Ryoka, and 'Otani Ikue '''who voices Candy. Songs * Starry Cheer * F.U.M.I.K.O * To Love a Friend * Fumiko Hoshizora CD Duets * We Are Friends Forever ( With ''Han Megami, Kugimiya Rie, Mizuki Nana, Hanazawa Kana, and Otani Itue) * Don't be a Idiot, Be a Hero! (With Hanazawa Kana) * Lighten up you Dummy! (With Mizuki Nana) * Be Kind Not Selfish (With Kugimiya Rie) * Don't Be that Serious, Try to be fun (With Han Megami) * Me and You are a Team! (With Otani Itue) Trivia * Fumiko is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy. * She is the oppsite of Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy. * Fumiko's birthday falls on July 30 she shares the same birthday as Kirahoshi Ciel, and makes her a Leo. * Like her Reborn counterpart predecessor she represents love. * Fumiko shares a few simularites with Yumehara Kibo/Cure Starlight: * Both are the leaders of their teams * They are very wealthy. * Their theme colors are pink. * They are the most popular girls in their schools, and seen as "perfect". * They are smart in their studies. Gallery Bad End Happy.jpg|Meri Debuting Smile.Precure!.full.1400015.jpg|Meri With Others Smile.Precure!.full.1393315.jpg|Meri With The Rematch Cures Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure Rematch Category:Smile Pretty Cure Rematch Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:LovelyDay7890Category:Rematch Dark Pretty Cures